Isara
=Character Details= *Name: Isara **Player: WhiteFox *Classes: Jedi **Total Level: 7 *Species: Miraluka **Age: 17 **Gender: Female **Weight: 105/5'6 **Destiny: Character Description Isara is a woman of short stature, but has an air of elegance about her. She has porcelain white skin, black hair, white bandages covering her eyes with ruby lips. She wears a white robe with a blue trim and carries very little aside from her medical backpack and her lightsaber. Isara wears simple robes and clothing, but ocassionaly wears Katarn robes when the situation calls for it; she wears them with the signature stormtrooper white to match her clothing. Personality Languages Known Basic, Huttese, Miralukese, Binary, Bocce Assets =Attributes= =Combat Stats= =Defenses= Damage Threshold = 20 *Normal: No penalties *-1 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-2 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-5 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks. *-10 to all Defenses, attacks, skill and ability checks; move at half speed. *Helpless: Unconscious or disabled =Equipment= Weapons Lightsaber +7 (2d8+4)(Blue) Crit: 20/x2 Energy/Slashing Conceal +10 Draw: Swift action Ignore DR http://plamowarriordx.com/Gallery/albums/album37/DSC02584.jpg Armor Katarn Headset These headsets are made from modified scavenged stormtrooper armor helmets, and are custom-fit to individual wearers, regardless of species. They're Long-Range (200 Km/high orbit ranged), Encrypted (+10 DC to Computer Use checks intercepting the transmission), and incorporate video capability with video eyepieces, allowing one to transmit what one sees, and to see what another is transmitting. They are handsfree, and can be programmed to respond to subvocal voice commands. Katarn Headset 2.0 The prototype Katarn Headset 2.0 incorporates all of the features of the implementation model, as well as a holographic emitter on a boom that produces flicker-free miniature holographic displays in front of a user's eyes and incorporates all the functions of a datapad and basic computer. Katarn Robes Made from scavenged Stormtrooper armor, Katarn robes are low-profile body-armor and partial envirosuits. The environment undersuiting of Stormtrooper armor is intact, but only the breastplate and greaves remain from the armored shell. They have an Armor bonus of +4 to Reflex Defense, +3 to Fortitude defense, and allow a maximum Dexterity bonus to Reflex Defense of +5, as well as counting as wearing an All-Weather Cloak, for a +5 to Fortitude Defense against harsh environments. It weighs 6 Kg, has had the armored breastplate and boots painted tan, brown, blue, or green, and incorporates a light cloak with loose sleeves that partially covers the breastplate, helping to give it a less hostile appearance. Misc. Personal Equipment Medical Kit, Utility Kit, Credit Chip, and Miscellanous Survival Gear Vehicles Prophet; Eta-2 Interceptor =Skills= Skill rolls are 1/2 level, plus the ability modifier of the governing ability. +5 if Trained, +5 if you possess the Skill Focus feat, and any applicable miscelaneous bonii. *Acrobatics (DEX): 4 *Athletics (DEX or CHA): 3 **Atheletics compromises the old skills of Climb, Jump, Ride and Swim. Climbing, Jumping and Swimming are STR based, Ride is now Charisma based. *Deception (CHA): 6 *Endurance (CON): 5 *Initiative (DEX): 9 *Knowledge ____ (INT): 11 (Life Sciences) *Mechanics (INT): 6 *Perception (WIS): 6*** *Persuasion (CHA): 16 *Pilot (DEX): 4*** *Stealth (DEX): 4 *Survival (WIS): 6 *Treat Injury (WIS): 11 *Use Computer (INT): 6 *Use the Force (CHA): 16 *** = Roll UTF checks instead =Special Abilities= Feats Armor Proficiency (Light) You are proficient with light armor and can wear it without impediment. Benefit: When you wear light armor, you take no armor check penalty on attack rolls or skill checks. Additionally, you benefit from all of the armor's special equipment bonuses (if any). Normal: A character who wears heavy armor with which she is not proficient takes a -2 armor check penalty on attack rolls as well as skill checks made using the following skills: Acrobatics, Climb, Endurance, Initiative, Jump, Stealth, and Swim. Additionally, the character gains none of the armor's special equipment bonuses. Force Sensitivity You are Force-sensitive, allowing you to call on the Force and learn to draw on its power. Prerequisite: Cannot be a droid Benefit: You can make Use the Force checks, and Use the Force is considered a class skill for you. In addition, whenever you gain a new talent, you have the option of selecting a Force talent instead. Force Training x3 You learn one or more Force powers. Prerequisites: Force Sensitivity, trained in the Use the Force skill. Benefit: You add to your Force power suite a number of Force power equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum 1). You can add the same power more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your Force suite a number of new Force powers equal to your Wisdom modifier. If your Wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of Force powers equal to the number of Force Training feats you have taken. Skill Training (Use The Force) You are considered trained in a new skill. Benefit: Choose one untrained skill from your list of class skills. You become trained in that skill. Special: This feat may be selected multiple times. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different class skill. Skill Training (Persuasion) You are considered trained in a new skill. Benefit: Choose one untrained skill from your list of class skills. You become trained in that skill. Special: This feat may be selected multiple times. Each time you take this feat, it applies to a different class skill. Surgical Expertise You can peform skillful surgical procedures quickly. Benefit:You can perform surgery in 10 minutes. Normal: Performing surgery normally takes 1 hour. Experienced Medic You have spent so much time on the battlefield that patching up wounded allies has become second nature for you. Prequisities: '''Trained in the Treat Injury Skill '''Benefit: '''You can perform surgery on a number of creatures (minimum 2 of) equal to your intelligence bonus. You make treat injury checks for each individual creature as normal. Starship Tactics You are trained to make use of starship maneuvers and are skilled at space combat. '''Prerequisites: Vehicular Combat, trained in the Pilot Skill. Benefit: You add to your starship maneuver suite a number of starship maneuvers equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minimum of one). You can add the same maneuver more than once. Special: You can take this feat more than once. Each time you take this feat, you add to your starship maneuver suite a number of new maneuvers equal to 1 + your Wisdom modifier (minumum of one). If your Wisdom modifier permanently increases, you immediately gain a number of starship maneuvers equal to the number of Starship Tactics feats you have taken. Vehicular Combat Prerequisites: Trained in the Pilot Skill. Benefit: Once per round (as a reaction), when you are piloting a vehicle or starship, you may negate a weapon hit by making a successful Pilot check. The DC of this skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate. In addition, when you are piloting a vehicle, you are considered proficient with pilot-oriented vehicle weapons. Weapon Focus (Vehicle Weapons) Choose a single exotic weapon or weapon group. You are especially good at using these weapons. You can choose unarmed strike or grapple for your weapon for purposes of this feat. Prerequisites: Proficient with a selected exotic weapon or weapon group. Benefit: You gain a +1 on all attack rolls you make using the selected exotic weapon or weapon group. Weapon Proficiency (Lightsaber & Pistols) You are proficient with a particular kind of weaponry. Benefit: Choose one of the following weapon groups: advanced melee weapons, heavy weapons (which includes vehicular weapons and starship weapons), lightsabers, pistols, rifles, and simple weapons. You are proficient with all weapons of the selected group. Normal: If you wield a weapon with which you arenot proficient, you take a -5 penalty to your attack rolls. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a different weapon group. You cannot take exotic weapons as a weapon group; instead, you must select the Exotic Weapon Proficiency feat to gain proficiency with a specific exotic weapon (such as the bowcaster or flamethrower). =Talents= Visions Whenever you use the Farseeing Force Power, you can spend a Force Point as a Swift Action to see into the target's past or future instead of glimpsing the target in the present. You declare how far into the target's future or past you wish to look up, up to a maximum of 1 year per your character's level. Any information gained about a target's future is subject to change, depending on whatever steps are taken to alter the future. Force Pilot You can use your Use the Force check modifier instead of your Pilot check modifier when making Pilot checks. You are considered trained in the Pilot skill for purposes of using this talent. If you are entitled to a Pilot check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead (subject to the same circumstances and limitations). Block As a reaction, you may negate a melee attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use the Force check for every time you have use Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. Deflect As a reaction, you may negate a ranged attack by making a successful Use the Force check. The DC of the skill check is equal to the result of the attack roll you wish to negate, and you take a cumulative -5 penalty on your Use the Force check for every time you have used Block or Deflect since the beginning of your last turn. You must have a lightsaber drawn and ignited to use this talent, and you must be aware of the attack and not flat-footed. You can use this talent to deflect some of the barrage of shots fired from a ranged weapon set on autofire. If you succeed on the Use the Force check, you take half damage if the autofire attack hits and no damage if the autofire attack misses. This talent has no effect on other area attacks (such as grenades, missiles, and flametrhowers). This talent cannot be used to negate attacks made by Colossal (frigate) or larger-size vehicles unless the attack is made with a point-defense weapon. Force Perception Force Perception You can make a Use The Force check instead of a Perception check to avoid surprise, notice enemies, sense deception, or sense influence. You are considered train in the Perception skill for purposes of using this talent. If you are entitled to a Perception check reroll, you may reroll your Use the Force check instead. (Subject to the same circumstances and limitations) Motion of the Future As a swift action, you can peer into the future in search of signs of danger, removing one use of the Farseeing Force Power from your active suite (as though you had just activated the power). Any time before the end of your next turn when you are the target of an attack or force power, you can force your attacker to reroll the attack roll (or Use The Force check) against you, keeping the second result. This counts as using the Farseeing power against the attacker, but this talent replaces the normal rules and effects of that Power Dampen Presence When you interact with another sentient creature, you can use a swift action to reduce the impression you leave on it. When you have finished interacting with the creature, you must make a Use The Force check, and if the check result exceeds the target's will defense, it does not remember interacting with you once you are gone. A target that is higher in level than you gains a +5 bonus to its Will Defense to resist this ability. This is a mind-affecting effect. Renew Visions Renew Visions As a Swift Action, 1/Encounter refresh all expended uses of Farseeing =Force Powers= =Starship Manuevers= =Racial Traits= Miraluka Species Traits: -2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence: Miraluka have keen minds, but their reliance on the force to perceive their surroundings, prevents them from acting quickly. Medium Size: '''As medium creatures, Miraluka do not suffer any bonuses or penalities due to size. '''Speed: '''Miraluka base speed is 6 squares. '''Force Sight: Although blind, Miraluka can "see" using the Force. They act normally without taking any penalties for blindness when in the presence of living creatures or life of any kind. This trait enables them to make perception based checks, and read and write as a sighted person. They can ignore the effects of darkness as if they had darkvision. Miraluka cannot, however, detect creatures that are "invisible" to the Force such as Yuuzhan Vong or Ysalamiri. These creatures have total concealment from Miraluka, as do creatures in areas that suppress or dampen the Force. Additionally Miraluka ignore all penalties to perception checks from cover and concealment (but not total cover or total concealment). Miraluka do not increase the DC of Use The Force checks made to Sense Surroundings against targets with soft cover. '''Conventional Bonus Feat: '''A Miraluka who has Use The Force as a trained skill gains Force Training as a bonus feat. '''Automatic Languages: '''Basic and Miralukese Category:Star Wars